


In which running seems to be the best answer

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gen, Omega Fujiwara Shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last few days of his heat, Shirou finds himself running from the safety of his room when someone tries to work his way into his room.  He finds himself running to the Alpha he had met just days before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which running seems to be the best answer

**Author's Note:**

> Still suffering from writers block and have finally moved two weeks ago (well, partially moved anyway). I haven't abandoned writing fan fiction, I have ideas and am plotting with a friend of mine. Everything is still really slow, I'm just kinda having a hard time trying to pair Shirou back up with Yonekuni. I still want him to be with John Marston :)

He would bet everything he had that the other hands on the ranch where laughing at him behind his back. The few that shook their head at the bravery the young Omega had shown him, the looks that his new bosses gave him as though they knew something he didn't know. But the rest, the ones that had no problem at approaching an Omega, even young as the one entering his heat. Had no problem trying to sweet talk the kid into letting them into his room.

All of his thoughts, everything that had been running through his mind, he hadn't expected to hear the small knock on his door several days later. The last of the suns rays streaming through the open curtains of the window, giving the small room a golden glow. Debating on ignoring the knock, it was the series of softer knocks that had him swallowing back the frustration, he just wanted to relax for the day before another hot day of work tomorrow.

Opening the door with a sharp word on his tongue for , John found himself looking down at the small figure that was glancing down the hallway. Hair mussed and clothes that looked like they were thrown on in a rush.

"What're you doing out here?" He kept his voice low, hoping that the other doors along the hallway remained closed, he didn't need rumors flying around that he was sneaking in an underage Omega into his room. Catching the trembling of shoulders, eyes wide behind glasses and the still lingering scent of the boy's heat, John cursed under his breath before pulling the boy into his room. The young boy didn't have to answer his question, he could guess why the boy would run away from the safety of his room and towards the boarding rooms.

"Who was it?"

The shaking of a dark head, small shoulders that shook before the young boy darted up to him. Arms that wrapped around his waist. Swallowing back the surprise and the sigh, any hopes he had of getting to bed early. Gently pulling the boy away from him, John knelt down on the floor and wiped away the few tears that escaped, visually checking to see if he had injuries before leaning in to close the door. The less others see him comforting the Omega boy the better, he didn't want to be fired. Or worse.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell me-"

"I- I don't know his name," came the hesitant voice as Shirou rubbed at his eyes, wishing he had grabbed his glasses before he had pushed open his window and slipped into his form. "He was at my door, trying to unlock it, didn't even get to see who it was, only heard him on the other side. Just someone trying to get into my room, trying to talk to me." Swallowing back the nerves that continued to race through him, Shirou looked at the older male. The scars that were prominent across the stubble covered chin and cheeks. The warmth in John's eyes spoke volumes, letting him know that the Alpha wasn't just dismissing his fears.

"Why didn't you go to your parents?" John asked, wondering why the two weren't guarding their son's door. Even after the scene where he first met Shirou, he thought the two would be hovering close by, that they'd be determined to protect their son from the clutches of those who didn't care the age of an Omega in heat.

"I really couldn't," Shirou sighed, leaning in just a bit, hoping to catch comforting scent that the Alpha had given off just a few days prior. The look that John gave him had him holding back a smile, knowing that he had to speak the truth. "I couldn't, they're not here. I think they went out a few hours ago, only told me to keep my door locked." He gave a shrug, catching the pressing of lips and wondered, if only for a brief moment, how they would feel against his. Shirou found himself biting down on his lower lip, tearing his eyes away as he felt a flush climb his cheeks and the wave of warmth fill him. His heat had been dying down the past two days, leaving him bored and restless. His parents told him to stay in his room, but what made him actually follow what they wanted was John's words. The promise to learn to ride, the concern and the smile when the Alpha introduced himself.

John had been the first Alpha in this country that seemed concerned about him, someone that wasn't his parents or the few that they had come with. John had looked at him and saw him as a person, striking up the flame of friendship.

"You were the only one I could think of who I could think of," he confessed, looking away from John and the embarrassment he was starting to feel, "I mean, who else is gonna teach me how to ride and look after the cattle?"

John was about to snap back before he caught the curling of lips in silent laughter.

"You're a little shit," he chuckled before standing up. "Since you're parents are gone, you can stay here. Safer, I guess." Eyeing the boy and the light coloring to pale cheeks, John shook his head before pulling out a shirt of his. "You still smell like you're in heat, nothing like earlier, but still enough to cause a problem. Here, wear this," he tossed the shirt to the boy, watching as Shirou pulled the clothing over his head. He pushed away the thought of how the boy looked good in his clothes, he didn't want to be compared to the worker who had tried to weasel his way into a ten year old's room and bed.

Catching the grateful look that the young Omega shot him, wondering how much trouble he was going to get into by letting this little Omega into his life, even if it felt good to help the boy out.


End file.
